


【锤基】喂孩子不如喂我

by Miko199788



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko199788/pseuds/Miko199788
Summary: Summary：接A4，Loki怀孕了没死成，但化灰了，5年后化灰回来带着孩子到地球上找Thor，Thor发现弟弟没死还多了个娃就很开心，然后一家三口愉快地生♂活♂在一起。预警：生子/产乳（非双性非ABO）附：Tony和Natasha都还活着





	1. Chapter 1

复仇者联盟总部的沙发上此刻正坐着一个不速之客。

打理得整整齐齐的黑色发丝熨帖的梳在脑后，那双狡黠的绿色眸子里闪烁着温柔的光芒，染着绯色的薄唇轻扬微笑，曾经执着权杖威胁人类朝他下跪的双手正熟练的抱着一个孩子，让他舒舒服服地躺在自己怀里挥动紧握的小拳头。

是的，孩子。

一个出生没多久的金发小婴儿。

当年引领奇塔瑞军团进攻地球的邪神Loki，如今竟然变成了一个奶爸，这转变着实令人惊讶。

这是他的孩子吗？Natasha朝Tony投去疑惑的目光。

我觉得是。Tony点点头，以他多年来照顾Morgan的经验来看，这种目光绝对是在看着自己亲爱的孩子才会表露出来的。

真是不可思议。不过是过了5年时间，Loki居然连孩子都有了。

其实也没什么不可思议的，想当年他还是个热衷于混迹上流社交酒会的花花公子呢，现在还不是乖乖变成了一个女儿奴，在小辣椒的令行禁止下，养病期间不许碰任何工作事务，地下车库都给他封了。复仇者联盟总部是唯一一个可以放风的地方，但也是在间谍Natasha的监视下，只要他稍微轻举妄动，小辣椒就抱着Morgan泪眼汪汪哭给他看，这招真是绝了。

“我可以理解为这只小鹿是来地球寻亲的吗？”Tony晃了晃手中芬芳四溢的香槟，从容地走到Loki对面坐下，当初有权杖的Loki都不能把他怎么样，现在经历了这么多事，又在自己的地盘上，这只驯鹿总不会这时给他尥蹶子吧。刚坐稳，就被Natasha把高脚酒杯夺走了。oh，太可惜了。

十五分钟前，Dr Strange一个魔法光圈将人送了过来，抛下一句帮他找到Thor就走了，留下Tony和Natasha面面相觑，Loki倒是反客为主自在地占据了会客室的一角，悠闲的坐在沙发上逗弄着怀里的孩子。

看在孩子的份上，没有让Loki再次经历自由下落，问清楚他到地球的原因，Dr Strange直接施展魔法把人送到了复仇者联盟大厦。

没有奇塔瑞军团相助，没有心灵宝石权杖，即使loki是九界第一法师，但如今孤身一人还带着一个孩子，对地球造成的威胁远没有其他邪恶势力大。所以在给Loki上了个禁锢魔法后，Dr Strange就将他交给了其他复仇者。当然他不知道的是，在他走后，Loki就施展法术把附在身上的魔法给消除了。

与灭霸交战，Tony打的那个响指撕开了一个次元洞，现在除了要紧剔地球外的敌人，还要防备来自多元宇宙的威胁，Dr Strange表示在这种忙到分身乏术的紧要关头，找哥哥这种琐碎活，就交给其他复仇者来做吧。

于是还在养伤的Tony和在总部负责协调工作的Natasha，被动接收了这一个麻烦。

“你是说Thor现在不在地球上？”Loki不满地看着尚未病愈，脸色还有些憔悴的Tony，真是脆弱的蝼蚁，明明身体不好还逞强去打那个响指，这种体力活让给他那个金毛傻哥哥做不行吗，神祗的体魄可不是一般人比得了的，至少Thor不会因此耗尽生命力。

“对，他上了银河护卫队的飞船，跟他们到宇宙中去历险了。”

“那阿斯加德的其他人呢？”Thor一个人走了，阿斯加德其他子民怎么办？

“在地球上的阿斯加德居住地，有Valkyrie在管理着。”Natasha端来热茶，放到Loki面前，Thor跟他们说过Loki已经变好了，甚至是为了救他才死的，现在的情况，多一个朋友总好过多一个敌人。

“呵。”Loki冷笑一声，言语中透露着浓烈地不满，“这可真像他会做的事，他以前就不喜欢待在阿斯加德，现在居然自己跑了。”真是可笑，虽说阿斯加德已经覆灭，但这都过去了五年，Thor居然一点长进都没有。

“Thor是去找适合阿斯加德人未来居住的领地，重建阿斯加德，还有你有没有想过，Thor可能是出去找你呢。”Natasha开口为Thor辩解。

“或许吧，不过当初我可是活生生在他面前被灭霸杀死的，他还找我做什么，找我的尸体吗。”

“但你不是没死吗？诡计之神，你已经不止在Thor面前死过一次了吧，你真是把Thor骗得好惨啊，你都不知道他这几年是怎么过的。”Tony毫不留情地揭露Loki以往的黑历史。眼前身着修身西装，精神奕奕的恶作剧之神，可比先前他们找回来的酒鬼Thor状态好上百倍，让他不由自主的为好友抱不平。

“如果不是Fenrir，我现在已经死了。”Loki不理会Tony的挑衅，悄悄的把布包提上一些挡住他们看向孩子的视线，不让他们发现Fenrir已经渐渐变蓝的小脸。

“这个孩子的生命特征非常微弱，”偷偷让Friday扫描检查了一下Loki怀里的小孩，Tony有些担心，接着信心满满的开口，“或许你可以把他交给我，我们这里有最先进的医疗设备，可以帮你治好他。”

“不用了，我的孩子是什么情况我自己知道，你们真希望他能活下来的话，就尽快帮我找到Thor，只有Thor能治好他。”来自阿斯加德最纯粹的神力，才是治好Fenrir的关键，其他方法都是鸡肋罢了。

Natasha无奈地和Tony对视一眼，“我们已经联系了Quill，他们现在在另一个星系，飞船最快也要今天晚上才能到达地球。”

“那他最好能快点。”抚摸着怀里只玩闹了一会儿又沉沉睡去的宝宝，Loki心里一阵疼痛，如果当初不是为了保住他的命，尚在胎中的孩子也不用分出一半神力给他，让他得以续命存活。

后面他和Thor失散，孩子在生长过程中一直得不到来自另一半父体的神力补给，导致身体一直都非常虚弱。宇宙亿万星球，找人如同大海捞针，他想方设法从萨卡溜出来跑到地球上，已经有些力竭，也是抱着最后的希望。Fenrir和他都快撑不住了，如果这里也找不到Thor，他可能就要濒临绝望了。

与此同时，驾驶着飞船的星爵和火箭在Thor提着风暴战斧的威胁下加速往地球的空间跳跃，面对Thor火急火燎的催促，心里暗暗骂娘。


	2. Chapter 2

深夜，复仇者联盟外的草坪上，巨大的飞船轰鸣降落，舱门刚打开，身体健壮的金发神祗就如同火箭一般冲了出来。

 

“Loki在哪？！”Thor着急地抓住Natasha迫切想要知道Loki的位置。在Natasha告诉他Loki被安排在复联大厦里的一个房间时，Thor瞬间消失不见了人影。

 

“不好意思Nat，体谅一下，他收到消息之后都快疯了，我们已经是最快的速度赶回来了。”随后从飞船上下来的星云体贴的安慰被Thor推了一下身形不稳的Natasha。

 

“我能理解，毕竟是他唯一的亲人了。”遥遥望着已经消失在联盟大厦里的背影，Natasha眼里不无艳羡之意。

 

 

 

复联大厦的一所房间内，Loki笔直地站在婴儿床旁施展法术，柔柔的绿色幽光如温水般包裹着Fenrir，泛蓝的小脸蛋也渐渐变得平和。尽管能感受到身体在哀嚎着无法支撑下去，Loki还是咬牙耐心地用自己稀薄的能量将Fenrir身上流失的神力一寸寸补足。

 

砰砰砰——安静的空间被粗暴的敲门声打断，Loki被吓了一跳，未完成的法术也被打断。

 

不用想也知道是谁了，快步上去打开门，下一秒就被结实的臂膀紧紧锁进怀里。

 

“Loki，Loki，Loki！！！”Thor开心地抱着瘦削的弟弟，泪水止不住的落在黑发男子的肩膀上。

 

内心轻叹一口气，Loki伸出手摸上Thor的脑袋，手指穿插进柔顺的金发中细细抚弄，“别哭了，我这不是回来了吗。”

 

“Loki，这五年里你到哪去了？”Thor悄悄举起手掐了自己一下，很痛，是真的，不是梦，Loki真的回来了。

 

“化灰的人去哪了，我就去哪了。”Loki耸了耸肩假装不在意，“幸好我化灰了，不然看到你那胖得跟头猪似的样子，可能会笑死，你怎么就能把自己吃成那样，不知道的还以为你怀孕了呢。”嘴巴恶毒地嘲笑着Thor，实际上想到下午从Natasha的iPad里看到Thor堕落的模样，Loki就心疼得要命。

 

“对不起，Loki，我实在是太难过，太想你了，我每日每夜的在梦中思念你，在星空中寻找你，可是我抓不到你，也看不到你的身影。我只能让自己沉浸在那虚妄的游戏世界中，在里面好像感受不到时间的流逝，就仿佛你还在我身边没有离开，我们下一秒又能相见。”Thor喃喃诉说着内心的懊悔和痛苦，“你一定很气我对不对，我什么都没有做好，我甚至没办法救下你，我也没有让阿斯加德变得更好。”

 

唉，这个傻瓜。

 

双手环绕着Thor壮硕的腰身，Loki和他脸贴着脸，温柔的安慰他，“不怪你，我从来没有怪过你，我知道你已经尽力了。我知道你在想我，我也好想你啊，在萨卡的每一分每一秒我都在想你，担心你去了哪里，有没有遇到什么危险，如果不是身不由己，我真想马上回到你身边。”

 

“萨卡？你怎么会跑去了萨卡？”

 

“我……”没来得及解释，身后传来一阵轻微的响声。

 

以至深夜，习惯半夜醒来喝奶的孩子开始烦躁的转身，发出细弱的哭声。听到Fenrir有动静，Loki连忙挣脱Thor的怀抱，走到婴儿床边小心翼翼地把Fenrir抱了起来。

 

跟在后面的Thor看着Loki这充满柔情地一面，感到不可思议，他弟弟从来没有这样温柔的哄过他，Thor酸溜溜地开口，“这孩子哪来的？”

 

“这是我的孩子。”

 

“你捡的吗？”

 

“不是，就是我的。”Loki白了Thor一眼，你以为谁都跟Odin似的喜欢捡别人家的孩子吗？

 

“你的！？”有没有搞错！Loki才一千多岁，自己都还是个孩子，居然就已经有孩子了！想到尚且“年幼”的Loki不知道什么时候背着自己和别人搞到一起，Thor的心态一下就爆炸了。

 

怀里的Fenrir听到空中激烈的对话，被Thor惊讶的大嗓门吓到，不由开始大哭起来。

 

Loki心疼极了，顾不上旁边目瞪口呆的Thor，有节奏的拍着Fenrir的背轻声哄他，只是受了惊吓又饿着肚子的小孩，一点也不愿意乖乖的安静下来，眼泪不要钱似的一颗一颗往外冒，平日里早就掀开衣服给孩子喂奶的Loki此刻也绷不住了。

 

察觉到Fenrir是肚子饿了，可是异次元空间里的虽然放着奶瓶，但是就算拿出来，里面的奶水也所剩不多，该怎么办。

 

小Fenrir躁动地挥舞着小手，脑袋不住的往Loki怀里拱，Loki心疼地抱着孩子，语气急促地赶人，“你先出去。”

 

“为什么？”兄弟俩刚见面，怎么就要他走呢。

 

“你去帮我找一找奶瓶，冲瓶奶进来。”赶紧把人支走他好给孩子喂奶。

 

“不会吧Loki，你的空间里没有奶瓶吗？”瞥了一眼床头桌子上摆放着的奶瓶，里面还剩三分之一的奶水，Thor无所谓地拿起来递给Loki，“喏，喝这个吧。”

 

Loki气得青筋直跳，这个傻瓜，里面的奶是冷的！让Fenrir怎么喝啊！

 

“这是冷的，Fenrir不会喝的！”

 

“Fenrir？”好奇的看过去，只看到小小的身子被Loki抱在怀里。

 

“对，我给他取的名字。”在萨卡，生下来就只有他自己照顾Fenrir，也只能他给Fenrir取名字了。

 

“别捂了，赶紧去泡瓶新的给我！”这个笨蛋，以为用手捂着就能把奶焐热吗？

 

“嘿嘿。”Thor不好意思的笑了笑，Loki怀里的宝宝却哭得更大声了。

 

略微刺耳的哭声引得Thor凑上前仔细看了看这个小婴儿，哪怕是在皱着脸哭泣，也可以看得出他长得非常好看，可能是有约顿海姆人的基因，Fenrir十分白皙，绿色的眼珠像极了Loki，小巧的鼻子，小小的嘴巴，最令人讶异的是，这个小孩，竟然有着金色的头发……

 

Thor怔愣的看着Loki怀里的小孩，莫名回想起在飞船上，Loki接过酒瓶盖后的画面，他给了他一个亲密的拥抱，接着两兄弟喝了一整夜的酒。聊到后面他开心极了，放任自己喝得酩酊大醉，印象不深，也能感受到进入Loki时他身体炙热的温度，会是这样吗，这个孩子会不会是……脑海中的念头过于疯狂，让Thor自己也呆住了。

 

Thor不出去，自己又不好意思在他面前解衣喂奶，Loki烦躁极了，胸在发胀，胸前溢出了不少乳汁，湿哒哒的沾在衣服上，十分难受，但在Thor火热的目光下，给孩子哺乳，变成了一件极为困难的事。

 

Loki脸色一阵青一阵白，恶狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，“你还不去，是要等我用刀捅你吗？”

 

Thor不在意的笑笑，“都分开那么久了，我也挺怀念你的小刀的，来吧弟弟。”然后双手抱胸靠在墙上，老神在在的等着Loki下一步动作。

 

真当他看不到见面这几分钟内，Loki就不自在的用手扯了几次衬衣吗，虽然说Loki穿的是贴身的黑衬衫，外面还有个西装外套遮挡着，看不出明显得的痕迹，但Thor还是敏锐的捕捉到了那一丝露出的细微水痕。 

 

Loki，你这个小骗子……

 

Thor定定地站在床边，目不斜视的盯着Loki，完全没有要遵循他的要求离开的意思。

 

这时，Fenrir已经开始主动拿手去扒拉Loki胸前浸湿的衣服了。

 

难得见弟弟这般犹豫生气的模样，落实了自己的猜测，Thor意味不明的笑了笑，“饿坏了吧，不给他喂几口吗？”接着俯身过去，在Loki耳边低语，“还是说你根本就在骗我，你是用你那双奶子给他喂的奶。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你在瞎说什么！”面对Thor赤裸裸的调戏，Loki耳朵泛红，不自在地扯了扯胸前的衬衣。

 

“不是吗，那你衣服怎么好像湿了啊，我帮你脱下来吧弟弟。”说着Thor就一副要上前帮他脱衣服的架势。

 

“离我远点！”Loki脸色一阵青一阵白，张大双眼瞪着Thor，为他的不要脸感到愤怒。只是Thor又怎么会因为Loki的虚张声势而退缩呢，真相就摆在眼前，赌赢了，他就瞬间从无依无靠的孤家寡人变成有妻有子的人生赢家了。

 

“你敢说这个孩子不是我的吗？不然你怎么会这么在乎他！”Thor直接扯下Loki脆弱的伪装，他不想再因为任何事和Loki产生隔阂，包括这个不知道怎么来的，却极大可能是他的孩子。Loki不是个喜欢和别人有亲密接触的人，也不喜欢小孩，能让他心甘情愿生下孩子的人，除了自己，还会有谁？如果有，他一定会知道，不，他一定会把对方杀了。

 

“不是，我说不是就不是。”Loki侧过头去不再看他，轻咬下唇，眼里还在闪烁着细微的水光，一副比谁都委屈的样子。

 

Thor太熟悉这个表情了，以往Loki只要一做错事被揭穿，他就会扮成这楚楚可怜的模样，让人不忍心责怪他。

 

不过这次Thor不会放任他继续躲避自己。

 

Fenrir哭得上气不接下气，不停地在Loki怀里挣扎，一张小脸憋得通红，Loki实在是心疼得不行，不管木头一般站定在一旁的Thor，干脆直接背过身，解开衣服的扣子，把乳头凑到孩子的嘴边。感受到淡淡的香味，Fenrir停止了哭喊，张嘴含住那颗乳头，大口大口地吮吸了起来，甜甜的乳汁下肚，终于舒缓了孩子不安地气息。

 

Thor百感交集，放轻脚步走上前，从背后搂住了Loki的腰。比起之前平坦的胸口，生完孩子之后Loki的胸部鼓起了小山丘，孩子正眯着眼，满足地用奶水填饱自己的肚子。

 

Loki能感受到一股灼热的气息在他脸颊旁边流动，Thor毛茸茸的胡子蹭着他的脸，有些发痒。

 

“是我们的孩子对吧，Loki。”从来没有想象过的画面，真正出现时让他有些不知所措，他和Loki有了属于自己的孩子，白白嫩嫩的脸蛋，金色的小卷毛，融合了他和Loki特征的五官，就这样撰紧小拳头，乖乖的躺在Loki怀里。

 

“对，他很虚弱，brother，为了救我，他差点就活不下来了，”Loki放松的靠在背后小山一样的人的身上，语气中带着些许疲惫，“因为Fenrir的神力，才让我多保留了一口气，有机会逃到萨卡。”

 

其实，高天尊也可以帮助他和Fenrir，只是自己没有办法接受他提出的要求，做一个屈从于人下，以色侍人的玩物。这到底和他一直以来坚持的想法背道而驰，幸好，自己撑过来了，现在背后真实的温度告诉他，他的选择没有错。

 

“等会儿我需要你将你的神力传输给Fenrir，他从出生以来就缺乏阿斯加德神力，有时甚至会变回约顿海姆人的形态。你讨厌吗，一个蓝色皮肤的小怪物……”把蓝色巨人当做怪物，曾经发誓要杀光所有约顿海姆人的雷神，会憎恶一个蓝色小怪物身上留着阿斯加德的血液吗。Loki不由自主的握紧了孩子的包裹。

 

感受到Loki语气中的低落，Thor将人抱得更紧。

 

“我怎么会介意，Loki，你该知道的，我从来不介意你是约顿海姆人，你是妈妈最喜欢的孩子，你是我最宝贝的弟弟，我永远都那么爱你，我更加不会介意我的孩子有什么颜色的皮肤，我只知道，他是我们的孩子，我爱他，不管他是什么样子。”Thor的声音闷闷的，带着浓厚的无奈，他十分难过Loki会有这样的猜测，他以为他对Loki的爱一直都表现得很明显。

 

仿佛听到心里石头落下的声音，也将所有想要设计Thor给Fenrir传输神力的诡计抛到脑后。

 

“我好想你，Thor。”Loki转过脸在Thor胡子拉杂的脸上落下一吻。他的安心之所，能够守护他和Fenrir不受伤害的人。

 

“我也是。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

喂完孩子，在Loki的引导下，Thor将手轻轻放到Fenrir身上，将源于阿斯加德的神力引渡进Fenrir身体里，孩子本来还苍白的小脸慢慢变得红润起来，气息也更加平缓。

 

把熟睡的Fenrir放进小床中，Thor贴切地询问，“你呢，Loki，你需要补充神力吗？”用最有效，最原始的方法……

 

刚刚抱着人的时候，能明显感受到这具身体比以前要清减很多，Loki一定吃了不少苦。

 

Loki回头看向一直紧盯着自己的Thor，没有拉拢的衬衫大开，露出大片白皙的肌肤和高高隆起还泛着点点光泽的胸部，“我去洗个澡。”

 

不自觉地咽了咽口水，Thor的声音变得沙哑，“好。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

没有在浴室里待太久，在身上披了件白色浴袍，连内裤都没有穿上，Loki径直走进卧室。

 

时隔6年，Thor身上有许多细微的变化，他不再时常展露着灿烂的笑脸，金色的发丝不再像以前一样用心梳理，他曾经最引以为傲的肌肉也消失不见，虽然比起Natasha给他看的那个照片里的胖子要瘦下来很多，但是却不像还是大王子的他时那般精神，身上仿佛围绕着一股淡淡的忧愁颓废气息。

 

Loki慢慢走到Thor身边，这个以前连电话和电脑是什么都不知道的傻乎乎的神，现在正熟练的运用着平板电脑，满怀爱意的盯着平板的屏幕，手指在上面一下一下滑动。

 

“你在看什么？”Loki疑惑地开口。

 

听见声音，Thor抬头看着发丝微湿的Loki，热水和蒸汽让他变得软乎乎的，瓷白的肌肤上似乎还在冒着热气。伸出长手将人抓住，一个用力，拉到自己怀中。Loki稳稳地坐在Thor结实的大腿上，感受到一个硬硬的东西正抵着他的屁股，呵，他就说，这个家伙怎么可能这么淡定。

 

Thor亲昵的把头挨在香喷喷，软绵绵的Loki身上，吸了一口从他身上散发出来香味，把平板移到Loki面前，“是你的照片，Loki。”

 

高清放大了的平板屏幕里满满都是自己不知何时被记录下来的照片，看那场景和打扮，似乎还是当初自己入侵地球是被拍下的。

 

“有些是我在网上下载的，有些是我向复联那边拿的，每一张我都精心保存着，怕丢了还做了几个备份，这几年你不在我身边，我就靠这些照片渡过日子。只要想你了，我就拿出来看看，虽然每次看完，都会更加想你，然后忍不住拿这些照片……”Thor一边说，一边用火热的阴茎磨弄着Loki的屁股，满意地看着他可爱的弟弟呼吸逐渐变得混乱。

 

失去Loki的这段时间，看着照片，回忆和Loki在飞船上厮混着畅想未来的那段时光，真的是他最快乐的一段日子，如果没有灭霸的出现，他们一定会过得很开心，说不定除了Fenrir，Loki还能给他多生几个崽子，就像klint一家子一样，快乐的生活在一起，当然，他们还要忙活阿斯加德的重建事务，Loki会像Frigga一样，成为一个很好的神后。

 

Thor描绘的画面在脑海中生动呈现，顾不上矫情的委屈，汹涌的情潮被点燃，Loki抢过平板电脑扔到铺着地毯的地面上，跨坐在Thor身上，把人狠狠压到床上。

 

朝思夜想的人此刻就骑坐在自己身上，Thor却只呆呆的把手靠在他的腰上，大力一点都不敢，怕把这陶瓷似的人儿捏碎了。

 

Loki呼吸不稳，被这傻子急得浑身泛红，眼睛布满情欲的暗潮，鼻子耳朵嘴巴都好似像被欺负过一般红通通的，这个家伙，以前不是很主动的吗，现在怎么一动不动像个的死鱼一样。

 

Loki在浴室里已经自己扩张过一次后穴，如今身体内部仿佛有无数个蚂蚁在噬咬，急得瘙痒难耐，他都能感受到急不可耐的淫水顺着后穴缓缓流出。为了激起Thor的兽性，他一直不动声色的摩蹭着身下的硬挺。

 

“你还在等什么，照片有我好看吗！混蛋！现在！马上！立刻！操我！”Loki恶狠狠地抓住Thor胸前的衣襟，胡乱的撕扯着。

 

如梦初醒般，Thor用手扣住Loki的后颈，让人扑倒在他身上，猛地抬头含住那张他朝思暮想的双唇。

 

Loki快要在这个炽热的吻中融化成一滩水，Thor扣着他的脑袋，粗鲁的舌头几近饥渴的在他口里掠夺，双手如钢铁般把他禁锢在臂弯里，他们就像是吸食毒品的人，将理智全都丢掉，拼命争夺着对方口里的甘霖，唇舌相交，只想把对方融入身体。

 

他不是迟钝，他只是害怕，害怕Loki是午夜梦回时的幻影，是醉酒后的虚无想象，以致真人出现时，他也不敢轻举妄动，只怕打碎幻想。

 

显然，这次终于是真的，真的Loki，Thor的力度大得像是要把人生吞活剥。仅从这个吻中，Loki都能感受到他喷薄的情欲和浓烈的不安。

 

原来，他真的没有一秒忘记过他……

 

Thor粗鲁地扯开Loki的浴袍，光裸的身子暴露在空气中，露出一对丰满的奶子，嫣红的乳头在冷风中挺立着，白嫩的乳肉因其主人害羞的挪动颤悠悠的晃动着。哺育期中的奶孔被奶水胀大，Thor轻轻一抓，就有乳白色的奶汁从奶孔里渗出。 

 

“好多奶水，一直都这么多吗，难不难受？”Thor一边揉弄着软糯的乳肉，一边感慨着Loki这奇妙的身体构造，明明是个男孩子，居然会生孩子，还长出了一对惹人怜爱的胸部。 

 

“你在说什么傻话，当然难受啊，Fenrir出生之前就涨了起来，等他出生后也经常吸不完，就只能自己挤掉。” 玩弄着细腻奶头的粗糙大掌仿佛带着闪电，让他背脊一阵酥麻。

 

“这么浪费，以后我帮你吸掉，就不难受了。”Thor凑上前把奶头含进嘴里，连带旁边的乳肉也不放过，一下一下用力地吮吸着。 

 

Loki 舒服得忍不住淫叫，“深一点，啊……大力点…好舒服……啊啊……”

 

香甜的奶汁源源不断从奶孔中流出，另一个只得到手指玩弄的乳头在挤弄中也不断的流出白色的汁水，把Loki胸口染得湿漉漉的，Thor咬着他的奶头，另一只手往下面那个同样爽得不住流水的小洞探去，“好多水啊Loki，好紧，你就是用这里生下Fenrir的吗？嗯？我以前怎么不知道你还有这种功能？”

 

Loki忍受着强烈的快感，断断续续地骂着：“你这个笨蛋……约顿海姆人一直都是双性体质，只要想…就能够怀孕……啊…轻点吃……你的历史课都学到哪去了！”

 

Thor笑着放开因激动而用力咬了一口的奶头，用手指温柔的按摩布满了晶莹口水的红樱，“只要想就能怀孕？那Fenrir都这么大了，你一定是很想怀上我的孩子吧，嗯？是哪一次呢，是你在飞船上接住瓶盖的那次，还是你趴在窗边被操射的那次，或者是在我加冕后直接在座椅上操哭你那次，弟弟，是哪一次？”

 

“闭嘴！！你这个混蛋，”Loki拍了一把他胡子拉杂的脸，捏着另一个奶子凑到他嘴边，“继续！不准咬！给我吸大力点。”

 

Thor似笑非笑地看着嘴硬的Loki，低下头狠狠嘬了一把涨大的奶头，把Loki吸到叫出哭腔才放过他，同时，四根粗大的手指全都塞进Loki身后粉嫩的屁眼中高频率的旋转抽插抠弄，爽得Loki下面的小肉棒一抖一抖就快要出精。

 

“不行哦弟弟，我都还没进去呢……”一把抓住Loki快要喷射的阴茎，堵住前方开始跳动的龟头，Thor放开Loki已经被咬得通红的奶子，拉住他纤长的腿往两边狠狠分开。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！混蛋！！你做什么！！”即将得到发泄的欲望被抑制住，Loki整个人仿佛从沸水顶点跌入谷底。

 

“操你，Loki！”狰狞的大肉棒抵住Loki流着骚水的，猛地扎了进去，一往无前，整根没入。

 

“Thor！！嗯啊啊啊！！太深了！！好大，啊啊！！Thor！！！！不！！！！”Thor突如其来的冲击让他的灵魂都好像被顶了出去，那毫无技术可言的狂抽猛插，每一下都好像要把他钉死在床上，噗嗤噗嗤的水花声音，在小穴被狂暴抽插中越来越响。

 

Loki疯狂的挣扎着想逃离那巨大火热的阴茎，却被猛地一个冲撞顶得眼泪都溢了出来。突然意识到什么，他咬着手不让自己叫出声，另一个手在空中施了个隔绝法术将一旁熟睡的Fenrir分隔开来，听不到大人们荒唐的淫叫。

 

“小骗子，你明明就很喜欢，操死你，操死你。”Thor喘着粗气，结实的臀部震动抽插得起劲。

 

显而易见地，Loki粉嫩的肠肉正依依不舍地缠绕着Thor的大鸡巴，好像有无数个小嘴在按摩着那青筋暴起的肉棒，Thor也不心软，硕大的硬挺整根抽出又整根没入，毫不留情。

 

“Thor！！Thor！！！操死我啊啊啊！！大力点唔啊啊啊！！！啊啊啊啊！！！”放任自己沉沦在欲海当中，Loki泪眼模糊，疯狂的配合着Thor的抽动。

 

Loki觉得他快要疯了，整个灵魂都在高速的撞击中变得扭曲不堪，流不尽的淫水被Thor的大鸡巴一股股带出来，屁股上沾满自己的淫水粘液，穴口甚至被打出白沫。

 

“呜呜……啊啊啊啊……brother……”过度的快感让人迷乱，Loki扬起泪汪汪的精致脸蛋，仿佛还是昔日受宠的小王子受了委屈后找哥哥撒娇，“brother不要离开我，抱着我呜呜呜……抱抱我啊，我要你抱抱我……”

 

Thor听得心都要碎了，把软成一滩泥的Loki抱进怀里，肌肤相触彼此相融，“Loki，我爱你，我爱你，你听到了吗，我永远都不会再离开你！”

 

“呜呜呜……我也爱你Thor……啊啊啊啊啊！！！！不要！！大鸡巴不要这么快！！！”感动的告白还未说完，显然是被那一句我爱你刺激到，Thor的鸡巴猛地胀大一圈，顶住骚点就是一顿狂操，Loki扬起脖子发出尖叫，脑袋一片空白。

 

大腿颤颤发软，已经认命的彻底大开，Loki浑身像是被电过一样一碰就高潮，“嗯嗯啊！！！啊！啊！Thor！！！大鸡巴Thor！！干死我了！！！我要死了啊啊啊呜呜呜呜！！！”

 

纤腰被Thor禁锢着，让他无处可逃，被动的承受着这狂风暴雨般的抽插。

 

失控的感觉控制了Loki的大脑，他的阴茎在Thor的腹肌上摩擦着喷射出来，和胸口流出的奶水混杂在一起，色情又淫糜，“啊……Thor……我不行了……呜…呜呜呜……我要死了……”

 

“你不会死的，你是我最心爱的小骗子，你是诡计之神，你要永远在我身边。”双眼通红的Thor哪里有心情管他高潮过后敏感不已的弟弟，他像个插上了电的打桩机，只想把自己的鸡巴操到这人的最深处，射到那另一个奇特的构造中，让Loki乖乖的给他生下更多崽子。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！好烫……好烫……！！！Thor！！我不行了啊啊啊啊啊！！！”Loki崩溃地骚叫，骚点被不断顶弄按摩，滚烫的浊液在体内冲刷，强烈的快感让他仿佛过电似的，大腿根部连带后穴抽搐痉挛，整个人像是从水里被捞起来一样，黏糊糊湿哒哒的。

 

双眼无神的望着天花板，Loki觉得自己被Thor的大鸡巴操得死了又活了，活了又死了。

 

“我不要了Thor……我不行了……”连说话都说不出来了……

 

“你可以的，Loki，我们继续……”重拾爱人，心情激动的Thor并不给他喘息的机会，拉住他又陷入了下一波欲望情潮……

 

一整夜，从床上到浴室又滚到沙发上，两个人的身体几乎就没有分开过，就像野兽一样疯狂地在对方身上留下自己的味道，Loki庆幸自己有先见之明给Fenrir施了隔绝魔法，不然这声音可真是要把他吓坏了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天醒来，Thor从背后抱着他，粗糙的大手还握在他粉嫩的奶子上，以往每天醒来都会胀痛的奶子现在空荡荡的，里面的奶水竟然都被吸光了。

 

Loki气得脸都黑了，这家伙——真是！！！

 

随即毫不留情地一巴掌呼上Thor沉浸在美梦中的脸，“起来！”

 

“Loki？？！！”Thor看着怀里的弟弟不明所以，昨晚不是操得挺爽的么，怎么今天一起来就发脾气了。

 

“去给Fenrir泡奶！！”奶水都被你吃光了混蛋！！Loki不满地用眼神控诉这个跟树袋熊一样扒拉在他身上的大家伙。

 

金色的脑袋因主人破天荒的好心情而变得亮眼，Thor开心地在Loki肩窝蹭了蹭，在人脸上亲了好几口，亲的Loki一脸的口水，才恋恋不舍地爬了起来，“我去，我去。”

 

毕竟是自己抢了儿子的口粮，应该的，应该的。

 

Loki翻身想要过去小床边看看Fenrir，却感受到腰部到大腿一阵酸软，该死的——瞪了Thor一眼，收获一枚傻乎乎的笑脸。

 

Thor知道，以后这种日子，还长着呢，但是他甘之若饴。


End file.
